Christmas at the Burrow
by The Crazy Daisy
Summary: Ron and Hermione will they ever get together


Before you read, If you read this please, Please!, PLEASE!!!!! Review and Rate it if you wish.  
  
Whith only one day left till the christmas Holidays. Ron had never been so  
board in his entire life. He knew exactly why he was board. It was because this  
was the day that the school was going to Hogsmede, this would usually supposed  
to be a happy time but it was raining so hard Proffesor Dumbledore said the  
school couldn't go. It was Ron's sixth year, he had started to grow a little bit  
of fluffy hair on his upper lip, Ron was sitting in the Great hall at Dinner waiting  
for Hermione and Harry. They would usually had gone down Together but they had to  
see Proffesor McGonagall about something.  
  
He decided to write a letter to  
his home. He picked up his new quill with the silver feather that he got in  
Diagon Alley. Dipped it into his ink and started to write down.  
  
"Dear Mum.  
I have been so board this Autumn, The Christmas Holiday is only 1 week  
I was wondering if Me, Harry, Hermione & Ginny can come and see you at  
Christmas, I probably would have contacted you a couple of weeks ago, but it was  
not raining non-stop a couple of weeks ago.  
We know you will probably say we should stay here at Hogworts but it has been  
raining so Bloody hard all Autumn & I wonder Fred and George will have a  
break from work to stay for Christmas, But if you can don't call Percy Back.  
How is Dad doing, He sent me a letter about a month ago telling me about how had  
to work late because there were loads of prank raids. Apparently some teenage  
wizards playing jokes or something and Generally I just want to know how you are  
doing and crap like that.  
Tell me how Fred and Goerge are doing it would be great about there adventures  
about being the owner the Jokes and Accessories shop. Maybe that will cheer up  
my spirits and throw my mind of all the rain and the Fact that all Quidditch  
matches have been Cancelled.  
I asked Ginny if she wanted to tell you something but all that she said was to  
tell you to send my regards oh well. Try to reply as soon as possible.  
So, see you later.  
Love From Ron....."  
  
Ron had folded the letter and Put it in an envolope, He wrote the Address on the  
letter and gave the letter to Pigwidgeon. Who flew away with the letter. He was  
watching him fly away when he heard "Hey Ron!" Harry and Hermione had  
sat on the opposite side of the table. "Hi". Ron said.  
"You haven't eatan any thing yet." said Hermione sounding worried. Ron  
looked up at Hermione and as soon as he looked at her face butterfly\'s wooshed  
around his stomach and he muttered "Bloody, Hell I hate it when that  
happens."  
"Ron, why haven't you eaten" Said Hermione who looked worried  
"I'm just bored" explained Ron.  
  
Harry who was looking pretty sad was playing with a bit of chicken that he had  
put on his plate. "Why are you so glum Harry". Explained Ron.  
Harry looked up at them and said"Proffesor McGonaggol said that tommorows  
Quidditch had been cancelled.  
"That's why I look so bloody Glum" Blurted out Harry.  
"Why are you late Hermione" Said Ron  
"Oh you know me once in the library I never come out, I caught up with  
Harry on the way down."  
  
Ron was sad about Quidditch being cancelled because he was on the Grifondor team  
as Keeper after Oliver Wood left the Quidditch team and school. He was about to  
pick up a chicken leg when from the other table he heard Malfoy say "Scared  
that the rain will hurt you scared your hair might get wet you two, pore Potter  
and Weasly scared I would be to fast for you." Malfoy screamed out, Crabbe  
and Goyle laughed.  
"Shut up Malfoy, you wet yourself last time we were playing Quidditch in  
the wind." Ron shouted. Malfoy went brick red and gave them a very  
stern look. Hermione laughed. Ron looked into Hermione's eyes hoping that she  
would look back. Hermione's eye's looked at Rons eyes for a split second. Ron  
felt queasy.  
  
"So how are you Ron." Harry said, breaking Ron's concentration.  
"Wanker." Ron Muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Ron was woken by the sound of Pigwidgeon. He opened the window  
and screamed "Piggy!". Seamus was muttering in his sleep. He was  
muttering "Oh yeah baby, oh it's hard now, Where to stick it."  
There were two letters he pulled them of and read the first one he could  
Immediately tell it was from Fred and George from the hand writting.  
  
"WAZZUPP! Ickle Ronny we just found out. Business is doing well in Fred  
and George's jokes. We coming home for christmas too. And I bet Hermione is  
coming to. Ha ha.  
When Me and Fred were on our day off we looked under your bed and found. A  
picture of you and Hermione. This letter also said "Me Hermione  
forever." Maybe for a Christmas present we can give you a batch of truth  
muffins. Or some snot sweets.  
Well Ickle Ronny this is the list of what we could give you."  
  
Snot Sweets,  
Truth muffins,  
Exploding Chocolate,  
A book on 1001 ways your going to dye (Very funny.)  
Fire breathing chocolate parrots,  
The list is endless.  
P.S Percy isn't coming home for christmas. Phew. But bill and Charlie are.  
  
He put the letter down and picked up the next letter. Whis said "from  
Mum" on the front and started reading  
  
"Oh Ron of course we would love to have you all over for christmas. It's  
nice that you think of us when you think of Christmas. Me and Arthur are so  
proud that you want to come for Christmas. Don't tell Your Dad but I got him a  
chocolate parrot, it really talks I got it from Fred and George's joke shop. So  
we'll pick you and the rest up tomorrow. Merry Christmas."   
  
Ron rubbed his eyes, he looked at his watch and said. "It's still early i'm going back to bed."


End file.
